The Son of a Legend
by flamesofthebluebird
Summary: Mil D. Daric is a bounty hunter by trade due to his grandfather. But in all honesty, all he wants to be is a pirate like his dad. Maybe once he gets enough money he can finally pay off his pirate ship and be able to follow his dreams of being a pirate like his father? Maybe, hopefully. Who is his father? Well, his father is one of the legends. Read to find out who. OCs accepted.
1. Killer Shot

hi guys. I hope you all like my story. a big thanks to fireandicephoenix and Sheaon13 for proof reading for me.

A thanks to kerennie, icejay, fireandicephoenix and Sheaon13 for helping me with characters. feel free to send in characters guys. I'm not overly looking for characters for the main crew as I have them fairly worked out with my four friends above. BTW icejay, you totally stole the name I was going to use, lols.

anyway, please read and enjoy. don't forget to review, sent in a character as a marine- any rank, a supernova, other pirate crews, bounty hunters, civilians and others. If I do like you're character enough, any positions that I haven't filled in could be done with your characters.

positions I already have characters for are-

captain- Daric- flamesofthebluebird.

first mate- Sora- kerennie

doctor- Crystal- fireandicephoenix/flamesofthebluebird

musician- Kaito- Sheaon13

navigator- Ryuya- Sheaon13

shipwright/weapon expert- Jai- fireandicephoenix

communication expert/information gather- Hiro- icejay

* * *

The Son of A Legend

 **Killer Shot**

 _South Blue..._

The nineteen year old couldn't help the smirk on his face as he was looking through his scope. Oh the guy in his guy's sights was in trouble. There was no wind around and it was hot as the summer sun bared down on them. The teen could deal with the heat, the island where he lived had no winter. It might as well been a summer island from the New World, like the one where he trained with his dad for two years. No-one really knew who the teen was, he didn't want or need them to know who he was. After all, he was his mother's son more than he was his father's son. Even if his father was a legend.

The teen had his goggles over his eyes to keep the sweat out of because of the hot weather. He loved warm weather like this. He liked to sweat and have shower, or go swimming naked. Swimming naked was always fun. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

His red eyes watched his target like a lioness watched it's prey when it was hunting, waiting for it's moment to strike. He knew he was going to fight his way to the dock and take off on his ship. He lived for the thrill and challenge. He was being paid for this, and he needed the money. Plus, the bonus reward he asked for wouldn't be so bad either.

The teen licked his mouth as his finger was twitching to pull the trigger. It wasn't everyday that he could to hunt down someone. The wanted poster said wanted dead or alive, so dead was fine right?

Sure, he might be bounty hunter, but that didn't he was going to stay that way forever. He has other plans, he just needs money to do it. What were his plans? Well, he was going to be pirate. Just like his old man. Even if he and his old man weren't that close and he much prefered his mom, that didn't mean he didn't look up or admire his dad.

A mad grin appeared on the teen's face as he mouthed "bang". Now was perfect timing. He pulled the trigger and watched his handy work closely. He loved the look of blood as it flew everywhere and painted the person who had been talking to and standing next to the target.

The nineteen year old stood up on the grassy hilltop where he had been laying down to take his shot. He knew that it would only take a moment for bandit group to get their act back together and work out the direction which the shot had come from. The black haired young man put his sniper, with the black strap that was on it, over his back as he rolled up his grey coat sleeves. The coat was multipurpose. It kept him cool when it was hot and kept him warm when it was cold. Cleaning up his little spot as he was whistling to himself, before he was casually strolling down from the grassy hilltop. He had two guns already locked and loaded in his red pant pockets. He kept his goggles in place over his face, because, well, he couldn't see properly without them and his glasses were left back at the hotel where he was staying. It's not like he always needed his glasses or prescription sniper goggles, he mostly needed it when he was doing things for a long time. He has been up hiding by the plants of the grassy hilltop since dawn, and now it late afternoon.

The black haired teen ran one of his black gloved hands through his hair as it left his pocket for a moment. Some of the front parts of his hair was naturally red. Everyone on his mother's side of the family had the red hair at the front of the left side of their hair like he had. It wasn't a lot, but enough that made it obvious though. Easily a good handful or two. A lot of his family had more red in their hair then he had. He's red part of his hair was on the left hand side of his face.

As the teen was walking down the hill towards his now dead bounty, and the man's panicking bandit group, his mind was calculating. This bounty should either finish the payment for his ship, or he won't have much more to go from the agreed upon price. After he has finished paying off the ship, he can go get another good priced bounty, maybe two, and make sure he has money to be able to use once he becomes a pirate.

Should he let the marines who he does bounty business with know that he is going to become pirate soon?

Nah, that will probably cause problems for him and that was the last thing he needed. Trouble before he even becomes an official pirate. They would arrest him or try and talk him out of it like mentor has been trying for the past three years. Of course, the first stop he was going to make was to his mother and the island they were from once he had the ship. After that, he needed to find and get his crew together. That was very important.

The first person he was going to be looking for is for a girl to join his crew. He has read through a lot of history books and has asked around. Not many pirates have female first mates. So he wanted to be different, he wanted to have a female first mate. And the first thing he can tell her is that she doesn't have to worry about with him. He wasn't after that, nor did he want her to have to think that the only reason why he was wanting a female first was to sleep with her to keep her position. So whomever he chose for the position of first mate had nothing to worry about. Besides, he doesn't even like women like that.

The young sniper put his hand back into his pocket. He was going to have to call someone from the bounty place, he can't remember the name of place where he is meant to taking the bounty. He likes just calling it the place. Though, it's probably something like bounty collection department of the marines.

Though he was sure that he was going to be getting more money as some of the members of the banit group didn't run away. The smart ones ran for it, the dumb ones stayed. Oh well, the more for him then.

"Hello boys, what's up?" the black haired person smiled as he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet away from the bandits. The bandits all looked at the tall teen that was standing there.

"What do you want kid?" one of them asked. He was on the shorter side with light messy brown hair that was going everywhere.

"Nothing, just my bounty," he shrugged as he reply.

"Wait, you're the one that kill our leader?" another bandit, that dark hair growled.

"Yep," he said with a loud pop at the p. "Me and Hunter here did it. It looked glorious from the hilltop." Patting his sniper rifle on the back. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little kid bounty hunter or something? You knew it was coming one day."

"Kill the kid," the short bandit told those from the group who remained.

Said kid smirked as they were walking to him with weapons in hand. Some of them had daggers, some of them had swords, a few had guns, one had a chain and another single person had an axe. Oh, this was going to be fun. Before anyone could blink, all they heard was a loud bang of a gun, and a wild smirk on the black haired kid's face. What the hell was going here? Who is this kid?

"I only have one thing to say to you all," the sniper said as the bandits were all suddenly very nervous. "It is the last thing you will ever hear." Putting up both hands and showing his twin pistols. "Bang." Before letting out a wave of bullets from his pistols and dodging in out of the bandits as they were either dying, or trying to kill him once they were over their initial shock of the black haired teen and his, well, brand of craziness. The only thing the sniper could think to himself was, this going to be fun. He thrived for moments like this. For moments of strength and to test oneself. He was sure he would have lots of these moments as a pirate, more than as a bounty hunter.

After twenty minutes, the bandits were all dead and the black haired teen was getting his bullets off them, well, the bullets that they were still good anyway. Not many of them seemed to be today though, having hit bones and muscles. So they were being destroyed or damaged. Making the black haired teen sigh. He was going to have to buy more bullets it seemed. Oh well, at least these bullets aren't expensive.

The nineteen year old pulled out snail and called someone from the bounty collection part of the marines.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Hey, it's Killer Shot," the teen told the person. "I have the dead body of Bandit Greg and a bunch of his men, too many to move by myself. Think you can send someone with a wagon or something to collect them?"

"You are going to the extremes, don't you think Killer Shot?" the marine sighed, and most likely shaking his head at the same time. The teen has worked and talked to this marine several times before.

"I don't know what you're talking about it. I only had fun," the teen chirped happily.

"Fine, where are you Killer Shot?" the marine asked.

"Mellow Plains, on Melina Island," the teen answered. "I'm waiting near the picnic area. See you guys soon."

"Alright, we'll be there in fifteen to thirty minutes," the marine said as he then hung up and waited for the marines.

* * *

OC Form

Name:

Nickname:

Epithet:

Personality:

Appearance:

Species (merfolk; human, halfie, long arms, giant, half-giant, etc.):

Age:

Birthday:

Gender (female, male, other):

Sexulaity (straight, bio, gay, lebastian, etc):

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes: Warm weather- Cold weather-

Quirks:

Devil fruit (attack names, abilities, etc):

Extra abilities (mostly for characters that aren't human):

Fighting style/weapon:

Affiliation (Pirate, Marine, Revolutionary Army, Civilian or others):

Crew name:

Position:

Blue (East, West, North, South, Grandline- Paradise/New World):

Backstory:

Other information:

Theme song:

theme song is a song that describes your character all-over or could be what they are like they sometimes. or could be the music or song you see them fighting to. I like listening to music when I am working, so this will help with the creative juices.

yes, the oc form will be on my profile for everyone to access. anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story far and I will post the next chapter when it is done. until then everyone. Later gators.


	2. Us

**A/N:** Hey minna, we are back with another chapter. A big thanks to fireandicephoenix and Sheaon13 who helped out with some of the chapter.

 _ **A major thanks to C.S Skywalker for betaing.**_

A big thanks to:

C.S. Skywalker, Firestorm337, ToaKage, WhitewolfLune, fireandicephoenix, icejay, kerennie, willsher182 and VoyagersUnite for following this story.

CatdieKatze, Firestorm337, WhitewolfLune, fireandicephoenix, icejay, kerennie, sdkop and willsher182 for favoriting this story.

All those who view.

C.S Skywalker, Firestorm337, WhitewolfLune and Paperman0 for the characters.

 **Reply to Reviews:**

Firestorm337- I'm looking forward to more too.

WhitewolfLune- Thank you. I thought it was a good chapter too. hopefully I can keep the story interesting.

fireandicephoenix- Thanks for helping out. it means a lot, can't wait to keep working with you either.

icejay- We still have a bit to go, but I can't wait for everyone to meet everyone either.

kerennie- I look forward to getting Sora's information

I've got a character list at the bottom. Feel free to PM me or review characters. Anyway, please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review or send in a character. Any type is welcome, but if I do like your character enough, we could talk about making them a crew member.

* * *

The Son of a Legend

 **"Us"**

 _South Blue..._

The brown-haired teen sighed as he saw who came into the ship building shop where he was currently working. He had been working at this shipyard, Star Crossing, for about four years It was thanks to the particular person walking in that he got the job, but still, that didn't mean he and them got along. It was more that the young man was closed-off and the opposing man was very friendly -almost too friendly- and could be pushy at times.

Barely raising his head in acknowledgment of his customer, the shipwright sat simply at his workplace, which was a standard mahogany wood desk with a chair. There was a list to his left by his dominant hand and he was crossing things off it while looking at the ship design and making sure he hadn't missed anything.

His desk was cluttered, but in an organized, chaotic fashion. A neat stack of papers sat in the right corner, while eight books, organized into two piles of four, rested on top of them. To the left, there were pencils and rubber in an old soup can now turned pencil holder.

Oddly enough, the homemade pencil holder had been a gift from the customer. It was meant as a show of friendship, not that the young shipwright really liked him. He wasn't sure what to call their "friendship". Their friendship was strictly platonic. One calls the other friend, the other calls him a pain in ass.

Grabbing a ruler, he scratched lines on the side, adjusting the interworking of the ship. An endless freezer and fridge were impossible to have. It was an impossible and stupid request to have and ask for. The same could be said about a few other things the idiot who requested the ship asked for. But he was a shipwright by trade. Nothing could stop him from making a beautiful ship, not even an idiot who requested a dumb ship.

The person who had requested the ship was the one in the doorway, coming to pay and bother the brown haired nineteen-year-old. Why did the other teen have to choose him of all people to build and do this ship? Why couldn't he have picked one of the other five shipwrights that worked here? Or even the owner who had decades of more experience compared to teen himself. Why did it have to be him?

"Jai!" a cheery voice said, making him look up from the design he was going over.

"What can I do for you, Daric?" the young shipwright sighed, standing up. The height difference between the pair wasn't that noticeable when Jai sat in a chair and the other was leaning against the desk. After Jai stood, however, there was almost a twenty-centimeter height difference between them.

Daric was all smiles at seeing the cute shipwright. The bounty hunter liked Jai, despite his cold attitude. The man was very cool, calm and collected.

"I got the money from the latest bounty," he answered, putting the bag on the desk where Jai was standing. "I think it should cover the rest of the costs of our ship that you're building."

"There's that _we_ again. Who's we?" Jai asked as he emptied the bag on his desk and started to count the money. The brown-haired teen wiped his nose on his all-black tank top. He liked the colour -shade as Daric always pointed out to him when he called it a colour. Jai liked it. It was easy to wash and didn't show stains easily.

"The _we_ as in my pirate crew!" Daric laughed as he hit Jai on the back playfully. "I told you you were joining it, remember?"

"I remember you saying that. I also remembering turning you down," the shipwright sighed. "You don't know when to quit do you." Jai was almost finished counting the money. Hopefully this would be the last of the money Daric owed him. Jai wanted him out of his hair -Daric annoyed him to no end and he wanted to never worry about seeing the happy-go-lucky sniper again.

Jai looked at the price sheet in front of him as he finished counting the money. Damn it, Daric was short. That meant more meetings with the bounty-hunter-turned aspiring pirate again.

"Pretty much, yeah," the sniper laughed in reply to Jai's comment about him not knowing when to stop. "Ragagaga! I'm not giving up on you. You're going to be my shipwright!"

Jai had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he looked at Daric "You're still a thousand belli out from our agreed upon price, you dwart. I know you have a brain in there, can you please use it?" He knew that Daric was smart. On their previous meetings, he had watched how the bounty hunter had quickly calculated the prices for things and compared them to his bounties and how much he needed to earn. Sometimes it was really impressive. Other times, like now, it wasn't.

"I am?" Daric asked. For a moment, he was muttered under his breath and tapped his finger on the table. "Oh shoot... I am. I forget to minus the money for my stay and food on the island where I got the bounty. Plus, the money for my bullets. My bad."

"It's fine," Jai sighed as he slid the money back in the bag then put it in his desk's drawer.

He would give it to the boss later when he was in. Jai had an inkling feeling that Daric knew what he was doing -the man wasn't stupid. He was probably short on purpose, just so he could come in and bother the shipwright to join his crew again.

"This just means I can't give you the ship until you give me the last of the money. Not that I'm finished yet. I still have a few things to work on. It should hopefully only take another day or two to finish. Hopefully by the time you get your bounty worked out and handed in, it should be done."

"Sweetness!" Daric cheered as he hugged Jai who looked uncomfortable with the sudden contact. "You're the best Jai!"

He didn't think the shipwright would be easy on him this time. Yes, he might've finagled the prices again so that he could come bother Jai, but this meant the world to him. He really needed the ship.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every single time. Now let go of me. You know I don't like being touched," the Jai said, pushing the bounty hunter off of himself.

Daric let him go and sat on Jai's desk who just sighed. Daric was overextending his stay, but there was nothing he could say about it. The black-haired young man wasn't going to listen to the shipwright anyway.

"I know, I know. You are just seriously the best Jai!" Daric smiled brightly at Jai. "And remember not to say anything to my gramps about this. He's still against us becoming pirates."

Daric had no idea why his grandfather was so against him being a pirate and getting himself a crew. The nineteen-year-old had wanted to be a pirate since he was three years old and has never changed his dream. He had only become a bounty hunter like his grandfather to get money and save up to become a pirate, making a dream crew, along with a ship to fit it.

"I don't even know your grandfather, so why would I say anything?" Jai grumbled. "And there is no **us**."

He had lost track of how many times the bounty hunter had asked him to be part of his crew. And he was messing up the neatness of his desk. Jai ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to get going on making the plans for the ship and get the stupid, annoying guy out of the shop.

There was a knock on the open door. "Jai? You in here?" a short figure stood in the door.

"I guess so," Jai growled. Annoying customer after annoying customer. This was seriously getting to be too much.

Turning back to Daric, Jai slammed his hand down on the table. This was final. "Look Daric, I don't know how many times I have to turn you down. But get the picture: I am not interested."

"Sounds like you're being as persistent as Luffy," the short customer laughed lightly. "He was never one to take no as an answer either."

The young man speaking was most noticeably short, with striking red hair and dark pink eyes. Daric almost mistook them for being red, but on closer examination, he saw that the man wasn't a demon with red eyes. There was some comfort and relief in his realization.

"You know Straw Hat Luffy?" Daric asked the redhead in disbelief. "He's been my hero ever since I can remember!"

"Yeah, I'm Red Haired Shanks' son," the redhead told him. "I'm Ushima Ryuya. But just call me Ryu. Luffy-nii and his crew were like family to me." Even though Luffy was more like an uncle than big brother, but Luffy told Ryu to call him Luffy-nii. "Especially Nami-nee. She taught me everything I know about navigating and stealing. Dad's crew taught me everything I know about being a navigator. I'm also really good at sewing. I don't want to be a captain, so my hope is to join a good, pirate crew that'll be more legendary than my dad's!" Ryu stopped at this and scratched the back of his head. "I haven't had much luck with that though. All the crews I've come across are not really that great or suited me."

"Nami, _the_ Nami, taught you how to navigate?!" Daric exclaimed in jealousy and wonder.

"Yep!" Ryu smiled.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Ryu's childhood had been so much more exciting than his -of course he would be more fit to be a pirate captain. His dad was Shanks! It was good luck for Daric though. He needed this guy on his crew, no matter what!

And the guy being cute was a very nice extra bonus.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mil D. Daric. Nice to meet ya Ryu!" He stuck his hand out for the other man to shake. "It looks like you've already met my shipwright, Jai."

"Not your shipwright!" Jai shouted, thoroughly annoyed.

"I could use a navigator on my crew," Daric ignored Jai. "If you're interested in joining, that is?" He wanted the redhead as his navigator, so he was going to join whether he liked it or not. This was just a courtesy ask. "Then it would be me, you and Jai."

"Stop counting me damnit!" Jai stamped his foot in frustration.

"Yeah, I'd like that. You seem really interesting," Ryu smiled at Daric sweetly. "And I'm sure we'll get along great, Captain."

"Fantastic!" Daric smiled as he cheered happily. That meant he had two crew mates now! He only needed one more person to join for now before they left on their ship that Jai was making and set sail. Daric was bubbling with excitement. More crew members meant more friends, that's just what they needed! It was going to be a great adventure and the aspiring pirate couldn't wait!

* * *

so far we have:

positions I already have characters for are:

 **Golden Guns Pirates**

Captain- Daric- flamesofthebluebird.

First Mate- Sora- kerennie

Navigator- Ryuya- Sheaon13

Shipwright/Weapon expert- Jai- fireandicephoenix

Chef- Chander- Paperman0

Musician- Kaito- Sheaon13

Communication expert/Information gather- Hiro- icejay

Doctor- Crystal- fireandicephoenix/flamesofthebluebird

 **Supernovas**

Daric - flamesoftebluebird

Castia - WhitewolfLune

Atsushi - Firestorm337

Cassnova - C.S Skywalker

 **Warlords**

Raider - flamesofthebluebird

 **Marines**

Admiral Pinkuneko (Pink Cat)- flamesofthebluebird


	3. Friends

**A/N:** Hey minna, we are back with another chapter. A big thanks to fireandicephoenix and Sheaon13 who helped out with some of the chapter.

 _ **A major thanks to C.S Skywalker for betaing.**_

A big thanks to:

Noxmoon, Sheaon13, potentialauthor18 and Paperman0 for following this story.

Sheaon13, VoyagersUnite, ChaosShadow12, Justus krill and Noxmoon for favoriting this story.

Thanks to ChaosShadow12 for the character and thanks to C.S Walker and Sheaon13 for another character from both of you.

Thanks to everyone who viewed the story.

 **Reply to reviews:**

potentialauthor18- I'm interested in seeing what characters will be joining the crew too! I like OC based stories too. They're always interesting and creative. I'm more than happy for you sent in a character, especially a marine. That would be great. and thank you, I thought it was a good starter for a chapter too. Yes, then there was three, regardless of Jai says and thinks. already PM you about the age, but for anyone else who was wonder or thought they might have missed it, their ages are relieved in this chapter. Hopefully this story will be to your liking, so yes, please wait and see how things go.

Sheaon13- why thank you. I give you ten thousands thumbs up right back!

Firestorm337- yes, the son of Shanks. Some people will like it and find it cool, others will not like it at all. To each their own.

I've got a character list at the bottom. Feel free to PM me or review characters. Anyway, please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review or send in a character. Any type is welcome, but if I do like your character enough, we could talk about making them a crew member.

* * *

The Son of A Legend

 **"Friends"**

Ryu was more on the shorter side. His father was reasonably tall for a man, but he had gotten the short end of the stick. The young man was wearing a red sailors hat with a black and gold design on the rim. In the middle, there was a silver diamond inlaid on the brim of the hat. He also wore a white dress shirt with gold lining, a black dress tie, a red buttoned up jacket with a black lining in the middle and on the sides with gold outlining the middle one and black cuffs with gold lining, black shoulder pad things with white and gold lining, black gloves, a black belt with gold lining and black pants. Attached to his belt were two separate knife holsters, one being white and the other black. Ryu named them Yin and Yang. They were a gift from his dad and his crew as a going away present when Ryu left to find a crew to join. At his back was a black pack that housed his throwing daggers and in hidden pockets he had his precious senbon.

Ryu grasped Daric's hand tightly and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I kinda had to bring my rowboat in… again…" He laughed a little nervously.

"I think that's the eighth time this month," his voice trailed off. "I kinda find shipwright stuff boring so um, I never really paid attention to that when someone tried to teach me. That's why I can't fix my own boat."

"I found it a bit boring too," Daric laughed.

Jai hit them both in the back of the heads with those comments. Jai didn't think that there was anything wrong with learning about being a shipwright. It had kept him sane during a very hard time in his life. Working for Sora-san was the best thing ever and like a dream come true for Jai. He had learned so much and was still learning more. When Sora-san had called the nineteen year old his best apprentice, it was the best thing ever.

"I'm right here! And you're in the middle of a shipwright's workshop!" Jai reminded the pair of them looking a little irritated by their comments. Being a shipwright was the best. It was something that the teen would never ever regret learning or taking up. "Look, I have to get back to work now guys. I'll finish your ship as soon as I can Daric, and you in the meantime get me the reason of the money you own for it."

"Awe but we were having such fun!" Ryu sang. "You know you wanna keep hanging out! You know you love me!" Ryu teased Jai as he loved hanging out with the shipwright. He was so different and so fun compared to other people he had met and known.

"You know and I both know I hate you Ryu," Jai sighed out in annoyance. Actually, that couldn't be further from the truth. Jai liked the redhead, but that didn't mean he had to admit it out loud. It was just easier to keep people at arm's length rather than to keep them close. They were only going to get hurt being close to him. "But I hate this one the most!"

He pointed right at Daric who looked confused as to why Jai was pointing at him. Daric was pointed at himself with confusion while mouthing "Me?"

"Way more," Jai confirmed.

Okay, that wasn't fully true. He didn't hate anyone. It was more that he found them both really annoying, distracting, irritating. The two of them seemed to be really good at giving him mirgines. In a different lifetime, might have called them friends. But not this life.

"Ouch! That stings! That hurts, right in the heart!" Ryu said, grasping at an imaginary wound at his heart. The redhead could be a little bit of actor and drama queen when he wanted to be. "And we've known each other for a year, five months, two weeks and three days! How hurtful!" Ryu only came when he wrecked his little rowboat and needed repairs, but he had been coming back to the place ever since. Jai sometimes thought that Ryu wrecked his rowboat on purpose so he could come see him.

"And I don't care. Your boat will be finished by closing, you can come pay and pick it up then," Jai told the redhead. Ryu took too much energy to deal with, especially with him and Daric being together like this. He had to deal with them at small doses at a time and not together.

"Meanie," Ryu pouted with a small huff and complaint. "Also here." Tossing a bag of gold to Jai. It was probably too much money for just repairs, but considering how many times the redhead has had to come in to get the rowboat fixed, it was more than enough. The redhead thought that Jai deserved a small, or rather large, tip for it as an apology for coming in too many times. "That's my payment for the repairs on my rowboat."

The redhead could always easily get money, considering how good a thief he was. He would bounty hunt to get money too, but he was a bit well known thanks to his father.

"I'll see you later this afternoon then," Jai nodded to the redhead after he did a rough count on the money. It looked to be all there, plus some extra, and Ryu had never not given him the right amount, so he trusted him. The shipwright seriously needs to get back to work, he has things to do and as it is he already going to be working overtime.

"Now I just have to get a girl to join as my first mate! You could totally help me Ryu! We can eat together and plan and look for a cool person to join the crew!" Daric exclaimed, ignoring Jai's movements towards his desk. He was probably more excited than he should be over something so small and little, but he couldn't help it. He loved it that he had another crew member and had a new friend. Especially someone this cute.

"Why are you two following me?" Jai asked looking irritated as he turned and faced the two of them. He had a vein sticking out of his head.

"Because we still want to annoy you! It's fun!" Ryu laughed. "And I really don't want to leave here. Some of the villagers were chasing me for a tiny prank I pulled. I don't think they liked all of the houses suddenly painted neon yellow. I did it while everyone was sleeping! It was fun!"

Daric was laughed his ass off at that. He hoped his grandfather was one of the villagers that had the prank pulled on him. It would hilarious as hell.

"Of course you did that," Jai sighed as he looked to Daric who was laughing his ass off. "And why are you still here?"

"Avoiding gramps," Daric answered honestly. He didn't want to go home to his grandfather. All the old man would do is try to talk Daric out of being pirate, which was never going to happen. "And I wanted to check out our ship! See how the Twin Pistol is going!"

"It's not our anything!" Jai complained as he unlocked the workshop where he kept most of his things. Right out the back of it was here the ship was that Daric was talking about. The Twin Pistol had started inside this workshop, but as it coming more and more together, it got moved outside.

"What's the name of the crew?" Ryu asked Daric then turned to Jai. "And yes it is our ship. You're our shipwright. I'm not leaving without you. You're my first real friend my age so there." Ryu stuck his tongue out at Jai as soon as he finished.

"The Golden Guns Pirates!" Daric told the Ryu. "Or GG or GGP for short! Hey, how old you by the way Ryu?" Daric was having trouble figuring out how old the young man was. Height told him he was still a child, but the way he talked and looked said middle to late teens. "I'm nineteen, like Jai."

"That's cool!" the red eyed teen smiled. Jai just sighed and gave up on the two of them as he just went to work. He had better things to do than worry about these two. "I have about a thousand more belli to pay off the Twin Pistol, than we can all leave together! But the crew isn't official until then, or until I find a first mate."

Daric pulled out a bounty book. "Now I need someone who is worth at least a thousand belli to take down." Sitting on a seat, he flipped through the book at the bounties. "And hopefully someone that's not too far either. That way I don't have to worry about paying lots for travel again."

"I thought you were going to go out and look for a first mate or something?" Jai asked despite of himself. He was measuring and grabbing some wood, making sure he had the right type and the right length. This wasn't going to take long, it was only Ryu's small rowboat.

"Ryu said he was in trouble for pulling a prank. We can always look for someone at a different island," Daric said it like it was nothing that important, though the shipwright knew it was. It would cost more to go on a farther island. "What do you think Ryu? Who should we go after?"

"We both fight at long range, at least, that's what I'm assuming by the gun on your back. I don't know if you fight at short range and midrange with pistols though. But my specialty is mid and long range. So if we want an easy bounty we should probably go for someone who can't fight at long range, but if we want a slightly harder one we should go for that," Ryu said.

It didn't overly worrying the redhead what kind of bounty they went for. He would go with and follow the black haired taller regardless, after all, he was going to be the redhead's new captain once they got a female first mate.

"I personally prefer long range, but I can fight short to mid range when needed to with other guns," Daric responded.

He was expert in using any and all kind of guns really, he just like his sniper best. It was a combined birthday present from his dad, his mom and his dad's crew. So it was his favourite.

"I took the main guy, the boss, with Hunter here." Daric said, patting the sniper rifle on his back. He had called the gun Hunter because he thought it was a cool name and suited his sniper rifle well. "But I knew I couldn't get the guy's body without going through the rest of them that didn't run for the hills once I killed their boss. So I took them out with these little ones."

He pulled out twin golden pistols from his pants pockets, giving them both a kiss before putting them back in his pocket. The sniper had more guns too, a few on him and others that were at home with his father that he was going to bring with him when he left the island and become a pirate. "I have more guns too. But these these three my main choice. Hunter and the Twins."

"I need to stock up on ingredients to make some more poison before we go," Ryu said. "My last batch was destroyed by some dumb assholes. I worked hard on those poisons and the ingredients cost me a lot of money! They're not cheap. I take care of my precious poison for reason. Luckily those assholes that dared to destroy my precious poison and ingredients are dead!" Ryu chirped the last part a little too cheerfully. This last bit caught Daric's interest. Did Ryu like using poisons or something?

The redhead showed off his own weapons. "My beautiful daggers are called Yin and Yang. They were a gift from my father. I mostly use my senbon though."

"There are lots of naturally poisonous plants and stuff here. They get sold all around the blue and in other blues too," Daric said. "I know where they are on all seven islands. My grandfather showed me."

"I know and those ones are safe and sound here. Jai let me keep the more rare ingredients and the ones I spent days collecting here in his workshop. Provided I pay rent for housing them," Ryu told his new captain.

"That's nice of him," Daric said.

"I'm not nice!" Jai shouted at the two of them, but they were ignoring the shipwright. They both knew that Jai was nicer than he let on.

"Yeah, some of the plants I collected were in the Grand Line, and both the New World," the redhead told Daric. "They're extra special. Some of them dad helped me collect too."

"That's cool," Daric said as he showed the redhead a random bounty he pulled out of the lot. "You think you can get us to Kulia? I think this guy would be cool to take down." Normally he waited for people to contact him or to contact his grandfather about needing help or needing a bounty hunter. But there were times, like right now, when Daric would just randomly look through the bounties and choose someone who looked like a good opponent. Especially since he needed money.

"And we'll have quite a bit left over," Ryu nodded as he saw his bounty of ten thousand belli. Which only made this random pick double good. It meant hopefully a tough opponent and extra money, so they wouldn't need another bounty after this. This could be the last bounty hunt before officially becoming pirates! Once Daric finds the perfect female first mate that is.

"And yeah, I can get us there easily," Shanks' son added, although he would need to double check the map, to make sure he was thinking of the right island. Ryu was sure he was right. "Just give me a few hours to mix up some new batches of my poison and dip a few of my senbon into them."

"Not a problem. I'll be back with something to eat for us all then," the black haired teen nodded as he got up.

"Alright," Ryu said. "Hey Jai, can I use your workshop to make the poison? I'll be sure to pay you for the time I spend there, you know, like always," Ryu said as his attention turned from his new friend and captain to his other friend, -crew mate- whether he liked it or not because Ryu was sure that Daric was just as stubborn as Luffy, if not more so.

Ryu couldn't help it but think that both of the males were cute in his opinion. But he wasn't fully sure where he stood with them as friends, so just friends for now was okay with the redhead. Something more of it might come as time went on.

"Sure, just be careful and make sure you wash everything. Did you still want that blue-ring octopus poison?" Jai asked as he hammered some nails carefully into the rowboat with some of the wood he was using.

"Yes, I need to make some more with that poison, the more deadlier one," Ryu nodded to the shipwright as the captain left the workshop to go get them all some food. "I can also whip up some new antidote vials for you, if you want? You know, for the blue ring octopus poisoning?"

"I'm not affected by the blue ring octopus poison," Jai said without thinking and quickly looked back down, embarrassed.

"I know that," Ryu sighed. The other must have forgotten that he knew about his fishman DNA. "You told me about it before. But it never hurts to be safe in case something happens to someone else on accident. That was the reason why you had me whip up the antidote before in the first place because of the incident a few months back."

The incident in question was when a worker had accidentally touched one of Jai's rings and ended up poisoned, but luckily, Ryu had a ready made antidote, as he was getting ready to experiment with the blue ring octopus poison, and so he was able to give it to the man right away. Luckily the shock of the event had caused the man who was poisoned to forget a few minutes prior to it. Ryu made up a lie on the spot that the man had accidentally knocked over one of his jars of blue ring octopus poison, spilled some on himself and had gotten poisoned. The man had bought it, luckily. Jai would always be grateful to Ryu for keeping his secret. He didn't want to have to explain to people about his fishman DNA or where he came from and all of those annoying things like that.

"I forgot for a moment that you knew about my condition," Jai sighed as he looked around, saw that no one was around and let his semi pale white skin turn back to it's normal ice white colour. On the skin there was random patches where he had blue-purple rings. He needed a short break from having to camouflaging his natural, fish skin. He hated his natural skin colour. It was a dead give away he wasn't fully human. But that wasn't his fault. He was created this way and he wasn't given an option in the matter.

"It's fine, I don't normally bring it up, so it's easy to forget that I know," Ryu nodded and waved it off. It wasn't something they spoke of often, so the redhead doesn't blame the other for forgetting that he knew. "Anyway do you need anymore antidotes?"

"I still have the other ones you made, but another few probably wouldn't hurt if you're leaving with Daric," Jai told the redhead as he was working. There was a reason why he didn't like people touching him, as well as a reason why he liked to do his own laundry and why he wear dark and long clothing. He wasn't sure if there was some of his natural blue-ring octopus poison on his clothes, so he didn't want people to accidentally get poison by touching his clothes, or by touching one of his rings that hidden under his camouflaged skin.

"Alright, will do. You really should join Daric's crew though Jai," Ryu told him. "It won't be fun without you."

"There is nothing fun about me," Jai muttered as he was went back to working on the redhead's rowboat. "By the way, how are you two going to get Kulia? It's not like you can take the Twin Pistol, it's not ready to go yet and I am still working on your rowboat."

"If I pay off the rest of the Twin Pistol, will it be ready to go?" Ryu asked the half-human and half-fishman. "Or are you still working on it?"

"I am still working out some small things," Jai respond as he was hammering again. "I need to finalise the kitchen still and have three other rooms to finish." Not like there was much to finish with the rooms or anything. It was just some small things that needed to be done.

"Is it sea worthy? To where we can take it to there and back?" Ryu asked the other. If he was saying he had only a few rooms, well, four of them including the kitchen which would be the bestest one, then in theory, the ship should be seaworthy.

"Is she seaworthy. What a ridiculous question. I wouldn't have her in the sea out the currently if she wasn't," Jai told the redhead. He almost sounded offend, well, he was a little offended, but was doing his best to not sound it. Of course the Twin Pistol was seaworthy. He has been working on his ship for the past three and half years, after finally giving in to Daric's request after six months of begging. The light brown haired teen had just been working on it and other projects at the same time. Plus he had to work out approximate costs and do other projects as well. "I finished the last of the sails and masts yesterday and took her a quick trip around the island. The rudder needs to be thinned a little, but other than that, she could set sail in a few days when I finish off the other rooms that need to be finished. The kitchen is main thing though, I'm still waiting for some things to turn up for it. They're meant to be here soon. By the end of the day I was promised, since it's already two weeks late." It annoyed him a bit that the kitchen stuff was so late. It was meant to come around the same time as the bathroom things and those things were on time. It was probably a good thing that Daric wasn't worried about when the ship would be finished. So there was no technical or official timeline or deadline for the Twin Pistol to be finished.

"Alright, if I pay it off and we bring the ship right back after taking care of the guy would it be okay, right Jai?" Ryu asked the shipwright. "Though, Daric will have to pay me back, with five or so percent interest…" The redhead looked at the shipwright as he could feel him staring at him a little weirdly. "What? Don't look at me like that! Nami rubbed off on me okay? I'm not as bad as she is you know!"

"I'm sure," Jai said rolling his eyes. "I guess it's fine. But shouldn't you ask Daric if he wants you to pay the last of her off? I mean, I can finish the kitchen the day you guys get back and pull an all nighter and work through the next day to finish off the last things." Working out how long it would take to finish the things by himself. He didn't like having to work with others, so the owner of shipwright yard just let Jai work on his way. Things got done faster that way.

"Nope! I wanna see the inside of her too!" the navigator told the shipwright. "Hey Jai, do you think you could add a lab and storage for my poison ingredients onto the ship?"

"I guess I could. If Daric okays it. I mean, he has two laboratorys and an infirmary on the ship anyway. So I don't see why you can't have on the labs already there," Jai commented to Ryu as he walked over to a desk. "This is Daric's original plan. I have made modifications to it, that was the plan I was writing on in my office space." He just keeps the original design here for ideas.

"Maybe a greenhouse would be good as well… Nami had her tangerines after all. Do you think you could do something like that? I have seeds for some of my more rare plants and there are planted in pots in my current greenhouse on the island to..." Ryu said as he thought about it. He had originally bought the greenhouse with the money his dad gave him that was meant to last a year for supplies. He basically spent all of it on the green house, paying for about a year or two's worth of rent on the thing. It was so worth it though.

"I think I could work something," the shipwright nodded as he was thinking. Making and keeping a small garden and greenhouse should be easy enough. "The owner here used to work for Iceberg at Water 7. I could ask him for some ideas on how to work out fully since I have a rough idea in my head already. I mean, Sora-san gave me the idea for the filter to turn seawater into regular water for the ship for showers and stuff with devil fruit eaters. Though, it had been Daric who had wanted it and his idea to start with... I could do up a design for a greenhouse or garden with that. And if you take the Twin Pistol, it gives me time to draw up plans for it." As well as get the things that he will need to make it as well. It will take an extra day or two, but it should be worth it.

"I'll ask Daric if he's okay with adding the additions then," Ryu nodded. It was easy enough for him to ask for it and the redhead was sure that the captain would say yes. The man wanted him in his crew after all. "And it's good thing with that turn seawater into regular water idea thing… Especially seeing how I have a devil fruit."

"Daric said he wasn't really interested in eating a devil fruit, but since he knew that there would be others who would have eaten one or would like to eat one. He thought of them with the water system," the shipwright explained to the navigator. "I can use something similar with the watering system with your floras," Jai nodded as he looked at the plan was working out where it would go roughly. He could see what he changed easily in his head by looking at Daric's original plan for the ship. Okay, the shipwright had a rough idea where he could make the changes and could add in the changes once it was okayed by Daric. It was going to add another thousand or two… Closer to three thousand belli to do it, but the young shipwright was sure that the to be ex-bounty hunter would be okay with it.

"Anyway I better get to work," Ryu said as he walked into over a spare small work in the workshop. The redhead had used the room a few times to make his poisons. It was meant to be a bedroom, well, overnight room. For nights when Jai stays late and does work and pulls all nighters, but the shipwrights doesn't uses it. "Thanks for this Jai."

"Not a problem Ryu," Jai smiled lightly as he went back. The sooner this was all done. The sooner that was done, the sooner that Ryu and Daric would leave and Jai would finally have some peace and quiet back.

Jai felt a slight sting at that thought. He did actually want them to leave him all alone? Did he actually want to be alone after four years of knowing Daric and almost two years of knowing Ryu? Did Jai actually want to be alone? Or was there some small part of him that… that wanted to go with them and that wanted to join the Golden Guns Pirates?

* * *

and that was chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. please favourite, follow and review

positions I already have characters for are:

 **Golden Guns Pirates**

Captain- Daric- flamesofthebluebird.

First Mate- Sora- kerennie

Navigator- Ryuya- Sheaon13

Shipwright/Weapon expert- Jai- fireandicephoenix

Chef- Chander- Paperman0

Musician- Kaito- Sheaon13

Communication expert/Information gather- Hiro- icejay

Doctor- Crystal- fireandicephoenix/flamesofthebluebird

Archaeologist- Lulu- C.S Skywalker

 **Supernovas**

Daric - flamesoftebluebird

Castia - WhitewolfLune

Atsushi - Firestorm337

Cassnova - C.S Skywalker

 **Warlords**

Raider - flamesofthebluebird

 **Marines**

Admiral Pinkuneko (Pink Cat)- flamesofthebluebird

Captain Pinku- flamesofthebluebird

Junko- Sheaon13

 **Emperors**

Infinity Pirates- ChaosShadow12

Whitebeard Remnants- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

Heart Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

The Red-Haired Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

*the emperors could be subjected to change depending on storyline purposes.


	4. Sora

**A/N:** Hey minna, we are back with another chapter.

 _ **A major thanks to C.S Skywalker for betaing.**_

A big thanks to:

pokemonking0924 for following this story.

Thanks to everyone who viewed the story.

 **Reply to reviews:**

fireandicephoenix- yes, poor Jai. He truly has no idea what he is in. I don't your the only one who sees that Jai is going to miss Daric and Ryu when they leave, he's just too stubborn to admit it himself, isn't he?

Jai: no I'm not.

anyway, Daric is thoughtful with the water system for shower and other things for the devil fruit eaters isn't he? Why you do you see Daric being insanely smart but just as dumb? because, you know, you said it yourself, why not? Okay, that's the real reason, but it doesn't matter. I can't wait to see more too. hope to hear from you and the others again soon.

Son of Whitebeard- yes, they are great weapons and there are more weapons to come! and yes, we do have a confident team. can't wait to hear more reviews from you.

* * *

The Son of a Legend

 **Sora**

Kulia Town, Kulia Island… 

A blonde young woman sat at a tavern as she watched the people around her carefully. No one really caught her interest but two. The two young men that looked to be about her age were talking to each other off in the corner of the room. One had red hair and the other had black hair with some red highlights.

The tavern was quite a large place. It was the most popular spot on the island and doubled as a hotel. It was also a good place to meet all kinds of different people as well. Pirates visited on and off and rarely caused any trouble. The town was a good place to get food and information about marine activities. The locals around here weren't a big fan of marines, as they didn't do a lot of business with them and seemed to always expect discounts, while the pirates just paid whatever price was expected because they didn't really care. There was still the rare occasion where pirates would fight to negotiate prices and discounts. But other than that, the locals liked most pirates as they were good for business.

The tavern had around sixty tables and was the biggest place in town since they held a lot of the local events and feed a lot of guests and people -locals and non-locals alike- so they needed to have lots of space and room for the pirates to move around in. The tavern building was a mixture of new and old. It was clear where the old building parts were and where the new buildings parts were by just looking at it although it did have a fresh coat of paint. The smell was still around despite the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"Aren't they bounty hunters?" the blonde heard one of the waitress say.

"Where?" a waiter asked as he was looking around.

 _'Bounty Hunter? Why would a bounty hunter be here?_ ' the young woman frowned to herself as she looked back over to two she was looking at before, since that was where the waitress seemed to be pointing.

"That guy, right there," the waitress motioned towards the same two people she had spotted.

"I'm sure he is a bounty hunter. I've seen him in the papers before."

"Why do you think he is here?" one of the others asked her.

"Should we report this to the owner?" another wait staff member questioned.

"I don't know… He could be here for one of the pirates here maybe? Or for that bandit that seems to think that he owns the place?" the waitress said. "I mean, that bandit has been a problem lately, and he was a really big problem on the other side of the mountain." She wasn't sure if they should report this to the owner or not. "One of us should go over to take their order and ask them why they're here."

The eight waiters all shook their heads. None of them wanted to go anywhere near the bounty hunters. What if one of the pirates thought they were turning them in or something?

The young woman couldn't help but laugh lightly at the staff from her spot at the bar. If the pirates were really that worried about these guys, they would have either attacked them or have told them to leave. So if the pirates weren't worried, why should they be?

Her green eye widened suddenly as she realised why the pair had caught her interest. She immediately walked over to the pair, slamming her hands on the table.

"Um, can we help you?" the redhead asked as she stared intensely at him.

"You ate a devil fruit, didn't you?" the young woman said as she staring at him. "I saw them."

"You're a girl," the captain commented in disbelief. They didn't have to go looking for a girl, one came to them!

"Last time I checked," she answered the sniper's comment about her being a girl. "Why?"

"How do you know that I ate Devil Fruit? What did you see? " the other young man asked looking very uncomfortable with how close the woman was to him.

"The ears you're trying to hide under your hat," she pointed at the black, white, red and gold hat that matched the redhead's clothes. "I've been wondering why for the past twenty minutes since I spotted you guys why I kept looking back other here. It's because you're a Devil Fruit eater!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't get my ears to stay human!" the redhead flushed, embarrassed.

He had been trying for years but they would just turn back to the orange flaming fox ears. He eventually gave up, deciding just to hide them with his hat. People would chase him out of town once they notice the redhead's ears. Not many people knew about devil fruits outside the grandline really. Sure, his father and his father's crew, plus Luffy and his crew were cool with his ears. But besides, not many human were cool with his ears. Not that they didn't sometimes turn back to normal human ears. His ears just looked like fox ears most of the time.

"I'm researcher on Devil Fruits. You have to let me study you and the fruit!" the young woman told the redhead. "Please!"

"You research Devil Fruits?" the bounty hunter asked quickly. "Oh, sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves to you. I'm Daric, and that's Ryu. It's nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Sora. Aschgate D. Sora," the young lady smiled.

"Cool. I'm a 'D' too. Though I have no know what it means really," Daric laughed full heartedly. Though, he was a little put off by the girl's name being Sora. It was just like his… It didn't matter. Daric needs a girl to join his crew, and this one was perfect. Depesite her name, but he can live with it. "My full name is Mil D. Daric. And this is Ushima Ryuya. But he prefers Ryu. It's nice to meet you Sora. You should join our pirate crew."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sora said looking rather confused. "I thought you were a bounty hunter or something?"

"Oh, I am," Daric nodded in confirmation. "But I am only doing bounty hunting to get money to help fund my dream of being a pirate! I'm looking for a first mate actually, and I think you would perfect to fill the position! Right Ryu?"

"Wouldn't Ryu be your first mate? Aren't first mates normally the first person to join the crew?" Sora commented looking very confused. She had come over here to see if the redhead, Ryu, would let her study his Devil Fruit. How did it change to her joining a bounty hunter and his friend in their pirate crew? Why would a bounty hunter want to be a pirate anyway? This was weird.

"If we're going off that logic, that would make our shipwright Jai the first mate," Daric told her. "But I want a female first mate!" Daric wanted to do something different. Not many pirate crews had females as their first mates.

"The crew is unofficial at the moment," Ryu explained to Sora. "Our ship isn't fully ready yet and Daric is worried about his grandfather, whom I am yet to meet."

"Yeah, no. You're never to meet gramps," Daric said as he looking at the bounty on the table. "He'll stop us from being pirates and he'll take the Twin Pistol away."

"The Twin Pistol?" Sora asked looking confused.

"Our ship of course! I helped design her and Jai has almost finished making her!" the bounty hunter chirpily told the young woman. "He has about three rooms and the kitchen to finish. Plus the extra things to add on. When we get back, we have to give her to him so he can finish her. I think he said it would like five days to finish everything off?"

"Why do I feel like I am talking to someone who plans on running away?" the blonde muttered to herself as she was sitting at the table with the two men.

"Because I am running away from gramps!" Daric laughed as he put the bounty in her eyesight. "You seen this guy? He's going to be the last of my payment for our ship."

"Our ship?" Sora said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! You're my first mate!" the man grinned.

"Since when I did agree to this?" the blonde said looking even more confused.

"Since you said you wanted to study Ryu's devil fruit. Only way that is going to happen is if you join the crew!" the bounty hunter told her.

"Hey, I never agreed to let her study me and my fruit," the redhead said looking annoyed that he was being used as a bargaining chip of some kind.

"I am the captain and you will do as I tell you to!" Daric told his navigator. "But now our start for the crew is complete! We have me as Captain, Sora as the first mate, Ryu as our navigator and Jai as our shipwright!" The sniper couldn't sit still now. He was so happy.

"He realises I haven't agreed to this right?" Sora sighed, .

"Yeah… but he doesn't care… I don't think Daric realises how much he acts like Straw-Hat Luffy..." Ryu sighed as his stomach growled, making his face almost as red as his hair. God damnit he was hungry…

"Waiter or waitress! We're ready to order!" Daric called out over to the staff who looked very reluctant to come over to their table. "And hey!" the bounty hunter shouted to the other people in the tavern who all looked over him. Once many of them had noticed the small group in their corner, there were many who were whispering. "Has anyone seen this guy? I'm going to take his bounty!"

"I feel like that is something he shouldn't be yelling," Sora said looking nervously as some of the pirates were glaring and giving them dark looks.

"Daric!" Ryu cried in alarm. "Seriously?! Do you really want to announce to this whole place, filled with pirates I might add, that you are a bounty hunter?!"

"Why does it matter if they know I'm bounty hunter?" Daric asked the two he was with. "It's not like anyone in the tavern is my target. I'm not going to change targets once I have decided it."

"He's an idiot, he's a freaking idiot," Sora muttered in annoyance. "You are going to get us killed you idiot!"

"Why?" Daric said still looking confused. "I just said I have a target and any of these guys could know who he is. So why would they kill us? Besides, this is my last bounty as a bounty hunter anyway. After this one, I'll have enough to start funding us to be pirates!"

"You are seriously weird," Sora sighed as she gave up. There wasn't talking sense into this guy, was there?

"Why would a bounty hunter turn into a pirate?" one of the pirates said looking confused.

"Because pirates are cool!" Daric beamed brightly.

"Then why are you a bounty hunter then, Killer Shot?" a different pirate asked.

"Well, when you're raised by a bounty hunter and need money, what else are you going to do?" Daric shrugged as if it was obvious and unimportant. "I have always wanted to be pirate! And I'm going to become the Pirate King!"

"Besides Zoro-nii was a bounty hunter before he became a pirate," the redhead added with a shrug.

"That was because Straw-Hat saved him," Sora said. "He became a pirate because he was already seen as one, so he just went with it."

"Yeah, don't care," Daric told them all honesty. "I only became a bounty hunter to get money to get a ship and it was good experience for training. But now, this last bounty, will help me become a official pirate with my nakama!"

"Once again, I have not agreed to join your crew," Sora told Daric as she jabbed him in the chest. "What makes you think I am going to join you?"

"Because I'll let you study anyone crew mates who have eaten a devil fruit!" Daric answered with a beaming smile.

"Is that going to include any allies we make as our journey goes on?" Sora asked liking the sound of that deal.

"Sure! Why not? It's not like I have a Devil Fruit or ever plan on eating one!" Daric laughed and easily agreed to.

"I did not agree to this," Ryu frowned and looked at Daric.

"Oh come on Ryu, it will be fun!" Daric laughed as he playfully hit the redhead on his back. "Besides, you already agreed to join the crew. You can't back out now."

"It's not like I'm going to do anything that will actually hurt you anyway," Sora told the redhead. "Okay Captain, you have yourself a deal. I'll join your crew. Just remember that I get first dibs on Devil Fruits and studying their eaters."

"I'll remember, I'll remember," Daric waved off the fact, seeing it as unimportant. "Now, seriously everyone. Has anyone seen this guy?"

* * *

 **A/N:** and that was chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. please favourite, follow and review. please review guys, so I know if I am doing a good job or not.

positions I already have characters for are:

 ** **Golden Guns Pirates****

Captain- Daric- flamesofthebluebird.

First Mate- Sora- kerennie

Navigator- Ryuya- Sheaon13

Shipwright/Weapon expert- Jai- fireandicephoenix

Chef- Chander- Paperman0

Musician- Kaito- Sheaon13

Communication expert/Information gather- Hiro- icejay

Doctor- Crystal- fireandicephoenix/flamesofthebluebird

Archaeologist- Lulu- C.S Skywalker

 ** **Supernovas****

Daric - flamesoftebluebird

Castia - WhitewolfLune

Atsushi - Firestorm337

Cassnova - C.S Skywalker

 ** **Warlords****

Raider - flamesofthebluebird

 ** **Marines****

Admiral Pinkuneko (Pink Cat)- flamesofthebluebird

Captain Pinku- flamesofthebluebird

Junko- Sheaon13

 ** **Emperors****

Infinity Pirates- ChaosShadow12

Whitebeard Remnants- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

Heart Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

The Red-Haired Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

*the emperors could be subjected to change depending on storyline purposes.


	5. Awkard

**A/N:** Hey minna, we are back with another chapter.

A big thanks to:

Ryan.w123, JiJiJie, AlcatrazDGold and BlackWind 34 for following this story.

AlcatrazDGold and pokemonking0924 for favouriting this story.

All those who view.

Ryan.w123, and AlcatrazDGold for the characters.

A small thanks and shout out to poor Saiintz, who, for some weird, was missed out on in the last lot of thanks for following the story. I missed your name on my list, my apologies for that.

Still, have room for more characters guys, feel free to send them in. Like some warlords and supernovas, maybe a few marines too. maybe a few positions for the crew, such as cabin boy, gunman (kind of like sniper but they worry about using the canons and weapons on the ship), maybe a sniper position (for someone who doesn't use guns) and more positions depending on the type of character. PM me and we can talk.

* * *

The Son of a Legend

 **"Awkard"**

Not one of the tavern patrons or people had given the Daric and his friends a hard time after finding out he was here for a specific man who turned out to be giving problems to the town. He frequently came around the island bullying different people for money and was due back to their town tomorrow in the afternoon, so the three of them had time. Daric had said they should go back to the ship to sleep and work out a game plan since there was no point in paying for rooms in a tavern or anything in town when they had a ship with perfectly good beds on it.

Sora whistled as she saw the ship that Daric and Ryu had come to town on. She was a very lovely looking ship. Still incomplete, noticing some spots that weren't finished and needed to be painted over again, but nevertheless, she was still lovely. This ship was going to be a little gem when she was finished.

"She's beautiful. Your ship is a beauty," Sora complimented and turned to her captain.

"Your small ship is cute," Daric laughed.

The sole female ignored the comment about the small one-manned ship she has been sailing around since she left her home in the West Blue. "So… why are you sail an incomplete ship?" Easily changing the subject.

"To save money!" the soon to former bounty hunter smiled. "And to use the bounty to start off as pirates! I owe our shipwright some money for building the Twin Pistol here." Smiling proudly as if the ship was his pet project or his own child. "I designed the worse of her! Jai finished up anything that was apparently impossible and a stupid design! Ragagaga!"

"And you owe me some money too. With interest," the redhead reminded the other.

"I know, I know," Daric waved it off. "It's on my list. Now, the question is how are going to capture this guy, and how are we going to get money from the marines? I mean, you can't really go near the marines due to your dad." He was sure that Ryu would remind him about it again later.

He then turned to Sora, addressing her. "And you Sora said that you would not like to be anywhere near marines either. And Kulia has a good relationship with pirates and make money off them. So I don't think calling the marines and bringing them here would be a good idea either."

The blonde and redhead nodded in agreement, they didn't want to be anywhere near the marines, and it wouldn't be fair to the people here to bring the marines here. It would scare off the island's pirate customers and good business.

"I'm not sure," Sora sighed as they walked into the captain's cabin. "Distracted him and beat him up somehow or something?"

"I could poison him!" Ryu offered with a slight smirk. "It will be great! We can either kill him or kill him. I can make it fast and painless, or it slow and excruciating."

"Are you a sadist or something?" Sora asked the redhead seriously.

"Maybe~" he grinned his answer.

Daric was thinking as he was tapping his finger on a desk. The bounty hunter was formulating several plans at once and working out where he was going to meet the marines to get the bounty once they took the man out.

"What you thinking about, captain?" Ryu asked.

"Whether I kill him in one shot with Hunter or use the Twins on him," the bounty hunter answered, talking about his weapons. "Then again, I could use Gigi or one of other my beauties on him."

"Hunter? Twins? Beauties? What?" the sole female asked, looking rather confused.

"My babies," Daric chirped. He unloaded his gun and patted the long, black sniper rifle he had put on the desk. "This is Hunter. He's my favourite to use."

"So you're a sniper?" Sora commented.

"By trade, yeah," the tallest male nodded. "The Twins are the guns I first learned how to use. Dad gave them to me. He had had them specially made for me." They were golden in colour, and then he put a fourth gun, a different type of gun down. "This one is my backup if things don't go to plan."

It looked like a small paint gun crossed with a dart gun. "I call him Gigi." Then he opened a draw and pushed a button on the desk and on the wall next to him. Putting the guns, he was just showing them back into their holsters on him and putting the sniper rifle on his lap. The desk did a sudden open and slight flip to show off many empty cases and spots where hundreds of guns were clearly going to be placed, while the wall moved back a little before it opened to refile even the empty spots for hundreds. "I will have a bit of a collection and many guns to choose from once I move in my collection. These guys are my main weapons. The other ones that will here are emergencies."

The female first mate couldn't help it, her jaw dropped. The other male couldn't help but whistle. They were both kinds of impressed, that was a lot of empty gun spots. So that meant that Daric owed and could use a lot of different kind of firearms. That was a lot of guns for one person to own, let alone know how to use.

"I grew up around them," Daric explained as he pushed the button again and the empty cases were hidden away again. "Gramps is a bounty hunter who uses guns. Dad uses them, and he's a pirate and mom used to sell them. My sister used to guns too. So being a gunman, marksman and sniper is kind of in the blood. Hence why I don't want a devil fruit. Whose needs superpowers when I can use sea-stone bullets?" Grinning proudly. He was taught by his dad, mom and grandfather how to fight against most devil fruit eaters too. So it's not he has to worry about it. "Plus then I wouldn't be able to swim either! I love swimming!" It was Daric's number one favourite pastime. "Speaking of which, I think I'll go for a night swim now with it being so quiet and peaceful!" He put his guns on his bed before he started to take his coat. "We don't really have rooms available yet. Jai is still working on a few of them. But you're more than welcome to sleep in here with Ryu and me. Ryu has been using a futon to sleep on. I have another one if you would like to use it." It was easiest to keep everyone to the one room to not make more work for Jai when they returned with their ship later.

"I thought we were talking strategy, and I'll sleep on my own little boat tonight then," Sora told the other.

"We are. I'm just bored and want to go swimming. I'll come with it tomorrow or just wing it," the captain said as he undid his shoes and took them off. "Besides, relaxing and going to swim helps me think." Undoing his black scarf and putting it on the bed, then undoing the belt to his pants, putting it with the scarf.

"Are you seriously going to undress with me in here!?" the blonde shouted, blushing.

"No?" the other answered confused as he was taking his socks off, just standing there in a tank top and his red pants. "I was going to go out like this, then get naked and go swimming. You're both more than welcome to join me. Besides, I'm not interested in women or boobs or anything like that anyway."

He grabbed a towel, waving it at them and walked, off whistling merrily, leaving both of his crewmates with red faces. They were both thinking the same thing. Daric has no idea how hot was.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you both tomorrow. Don't do anything you shouldn't," Sora told the red-faced Ryu. "Something like sleeping with the captain."

"I won't! I wouldn't! Why did you have to say that?!" Ryu whined as he held onto his head. He didn't have any image or thought of anything like that until Sora said something. He was going to have to avoid Daric for a little bit.

Although, Ryu did wonder how Daric was planning on being a pirate captain without a devil fruit. A lot of pirate captains had devil fruits nowadays. The redhead also couldn't help but wonder what kind of pirate crew that the soon to be pirate captain wanted to be together. He also wondered who they would be having as crewmates.

It seemed like Daric had put a lot of thought into their ship, into their soon to be new home. Ryu had noticed this from the blueprints, and from brief conversations with Jai. Things like the water and shower system that uses seawater and turns it into regular water for bathing, showering, washing clothes, doing the dishes and more was thoughtful and useful for those who had eaten devil fruits as well. Plus he was flexible with adding new things to the ship as well.

Daric would make a great captain, Ryu hoped. From what he has seen and can see in Mil D. Daric, he was going to a make a great Pirate Captain. And maybe, just maybe, make the next Pirate King.

* * *

And that was the chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. please make sure to favourite, follow and review.

Please review guys, so I know if there is anything I can improve on or work on better. Even if it's just to let me know that you are enjoying the story, I'm not sure how I am going if no-one lets me know.

positions I already have characters for are:

 **Golden Guns Pirates**

Captain- **Daric** \- flamesofthebluebird.

First Mate- **Sora** \- kerennie

Navigator- **Ryuya** \- Sheaon13

Shipwright/Weapon expert- **Jai** \- fireandicephoenix

Chef- **Chander** \- Paperman0

Musician- **Kaito** \- Sheaon13

Communication expert/Information gather- **Hiro** \- icejay

Doctor- **Crystal** \- fireandicephoenix/flamesofthebluebird

Archaeologist- **Lulu** \- C.S Skywalker

Helmsman- **Rob** \- AlcatrazDGold

 **Supernovas (11- 6 spots free)**

Daric - flamesoftebluebird

Sora- kerennie

Castia - WhitewolfLune

Atsushi - Firestorm337

Cassanova - C.S Skywalker

 **Warlords (7- 6 spots free)**

Raider - flamesofthebluebird

 **Marines (3 Admirals- 2 spots free, 1 Fleet Admiral- taken, no set number of other number)**

Fleet Admiral Colby- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

Admiral Pinkuneko (Pink Cat)- flamesofthebluebird

Vice Admiral T.K- Ryan.w123

Captain Pinku- flamesofthebluebird

Junko- Sheaon13

 **Emperors (4)**

Infinity Pirates- ChaosShadow12

Whitebeard Remnants- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

Heart Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

The Red-Haired Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

*the emperors could be subjected to change depending on storyline purposes.


	6. Cake and Blood

**A/N:** hey everyone we are back with another chapter. sorry this was out sooner. I've been busy between university work, waiting for my beta to get back to me, work and family stuff.

A big thanks to:

BalthazarTheAngel, Bone Boy, JimmyGrape13 and itzhobomasterfor following this story.

BalthazarTheAngel, Bone Boy and JimmyGrape13 for favouriting this story.

All those who view.

 **Rely to reviews**

Sheaon13- Thank you.

Ryu: well, I am amazing and awesome

Anyway, next review

Ryu: mean flames

AlcatrazDGold- thank you for the three lovely comments and I love interactions between characters too. I am good at writing those.

Daric: it should be fun watching the chaos that comes with me and my crew, especially once we start getting more crew members!

Sora: hopefully no-one will be as chaotic as Daric

Daric: hey, what is that meant to mean? Is that complain? I think it's compliment.

Sora: you are insane captain

Daric: all of the best people are crazy! *laughing*

I feel like Daric has taken over my reply to the reviews

Daric: because I have! anyway guys, thanks for everything and have fun with the chapter! Read and enjoy and please review!

* * *

The Son of a Legend

 **"Cake and Blood"**

Daric sat at a café as his eyes were watching the dirt road. He was late. The damn man in the bounty was meant to be here yesterday, but he hadn't turned up. The bounty hunter had a plan all worked out. He was going to meet the Marines at a nearby island, to not make his new crewmates nervous nor to make any problems for the pirates who are visiting here, nor was he wanting to bother the locals with the marines either. So he has organised for the meeting to be at Jules, on Killian Island, about three hours west from here.

Daric sighed as he was drinking a low-fat choc-hazelnut mocha and a white chocolate, raspberry and walnut muffin. He was bored, and he had left Hunter, his favourite gun, his signature sniper rifle, back on the Twin Pistol. He only had the twins and Gigi on him.

"Oi! Where's my statue that I wanted?!" a loud voice yelled.

Daric slowly drunk his drink as his eyes landed on his target. Finally, the man was here. The bandit had black hair, green eyes and a long scar across his square-shaped face. His nose was long and pointy with a mole on it, reminding many of a witch and his ears were small, as though he has no ears. His green eyes were beady. There were two swords on his back.

The man looked exactly as his bounty, this was making things easy for Daric. Sora was dressed as a waitress as she put a cake down in front of Daric.

"What's the move captain?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Just as we planned, make sure that Ryu is position and has my back. This should not take long, is your boat ready for me to take?" Daric whispered right now.

"Of course sir, I can get you another drink," Sora said loudly.

"Thank you miss," Daric smiled as he was eating the muffin and was looking at the cake. Hmm, chocolate and strawberry mud cake. That will be a nice reward to eat once he takes this guy down.

Daric's plan was simple. He was going to take the guy head-on with the twins, his Golden Guns, while Ryu has his back and makes sure that Daric doesn't get himself killed. It has been a while since he did a head-on fight like this. Since he usually just shots his bounties in the head with Hunter.

The bounty hunter was feeling a little naked though, he was sure to use to taking Hunter with him everywhere, that not having him right now felt odd and naked. But this job doesn't really call for his favourite gun, it calls for something much more straightforward and a little bit more.

Daric made himself an easy target for the man to come to annoy. He was by himself, with a bag of money on the table and he looked like he was defenceless with no weapons. Which was untrue. The twins were tapped under the table, and Gigi was hidden under his pants and in its hostler on his right leg, like always.

"You kid, hand over the dole," the bandit said taking a seat and taking the money.

"Excuse me, sir, what do you think you're doing?" Daric was pretending to have no idea who the bandit was.

"Taking your money, and your food," the man said as he took the cake and Daric wasn't impressed with that part. He wanted the cake.

"Are you looking to start a fight?" Daric said going off the plan already. He liked strawberries and the teen loved chocolate, so the two of them together in a cake was nothing more than perfection itself in the bounty hunter's mind. "That's my cake."

* * *

Sora sighed from the counter of the café where they had their operation set up. Was Daric really going to fight with the bandit over a piece of cake?

"Sora," Ryu's voice said in a snail near her. "Is Daric going off script over a piece of cake?"

"It seems so," Sora told the redhead. "I'm starting to think that Daric likes food more than his own plan to get money."

"Sounds like Luffy-nii, though, it's meat for him," the redhead laughed lightly over the snail. "Should I just take out the bandit before the captain does something stupid?"

"Let's see how things go before we try anything," Sora decided as she was watching the captain closely. Something told Sora if they interfered right now, Daric would crack it.

* * *

"Kid, it's just a piece cake. You can buy another one," the man told the strange kid he was taking money from. Eating the cake in the one mouth full. Which only served to piss the black haired teen off greatly.

"It's the last piece!" the teen said as he got up. "And it's not a matter of the cake itself, it's principal mate. But you still ate my cake. Now, get ready to die." Pulling his twin pistols out. People who were walking around ducked for cover seeing the guns and seeing the bandit. Firing the Gold Guns off rapidly, bullets hitting the man in shoulders before he knew it.

The bandit hadn't moved as he had been stunned that the tall kid not only seemed pissed off over him eating the cake but had actually pulled out guns out and put them in his face. Now the man couldn't believe that the kid had shot him. What the hell was wrong with this kid!?

"There is something you should know about me. I don't like sharing my food," the young man said with an almost evil smile. "I could have dealt with you touching it, but you actually ate my food. That's a huge no for me."

The bandit was holding his left shoulder as it was the one that was bleeding the worse. The bullet had gone through and through, right in the middle of the shoulder. The one that had hit his right shoulder more went through his clothes and tipped him the top his shoulder.

What the hell was wrong with this kid?! There was something very wrong with this kid!

"Now," Daric smirked as the man was frozen in place in fear as he poked the guns right in the bandit's face. Even if the bandit tried to get away, he wouldn't be able to. Daric was standing on the man's legs. "Time to die."

Sora covered her own eyes at Daric shooting the bandit point-blank through the head. It was short and quick, it more than the man deserved really. But at least he was out the townspeople's way now. They could live here now again in peace.

She hasn't expected Daric to kill the man like that. The poor bandit didn't see it coming, but the man did have it coming.

"My cake!" Daric whined as he put the twins away. Sulking at the table again as he sat down at with his drink.

Sora was in two mindsets right now. One was to tell Daric good job and that he should take the dead bounty to meet the marines and get the money. The one other was telling her to kick him up the backside for going off the plan like he did and now sulking over a stupid piece of cake. Plus, scaring anyone who saw him kill the bandit for life too.

"Captain," Sora said as she walked. She decided she was going to do both. Placing another piece of cake on the table in front of him, before hitting in the back of the head with her tray. "Don't do stupid things like that! You scared the devil out of me and everyone else! Now, eat your cake and take the bandit to the money to get our money. We have things to do and places to go."

"My perfection!" Daric smiled happily as he dug into the cake and ignored the blonde who hit him and was giving him a lecture. He was too busy being happy about having another piece of chocolate strawberry cake.

* * *

Yeah, never mess with Darci and his food. Especially if it's chocolate and strawberries. but anyway, that was the chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. please make sure to favourite, follow and review.

positions I already have characters for are:

 **Golden Guns Pirates**

Captain- **Daric** \- flamesofthebluebird.

First Mate- **Sora** \- kerennie

Navigator- **Ryuya** \- Sheaon13

Shipwright/Weapon expert- **Jai** \- fireandicephoenix

Chef- **Chander** \- Paperman0

Musician- **Kaito** \- Sheaon13

Communication expert/Information gather- **Hiro** \- icejay

Doctor- **Crystal** \- fireandicephoenix/flamesofthebluebird

Archaeologist- **Lulu** \- C.S Skywalker

Helmsman- **Rob** \- AlcatrazDGold

 **Supernovas (11- 6 spots free)**

Daric - flamesoftebluebird

Sora- kerennie

Castia - WhitewolfLune

Atsushi - Firestorm337

Cassanova - C.S Skywalker

 **Warlords (7- 6 spots free)**

Raider - flamesofthebluebird

 **Marines (3 Admirals- 2 spots free, 1 Fleet Admiral- taken, no set number of other number)**

Fleet Admiral Colby- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

Admiral Pinkuneko (Pink Cat)- flamesofthebluebird

Vice Admiral T.K- Ryan.w123

Captain Pinku- flamesofthebluebird

Junko- Sheaon13

 **Emperors (4)**

Infinity Pirates- ChaosShadow12

Whitebeard Remnants- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

Heart Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

The Red-Haired Pirates- flamesofthebluebird/cannon (will be a little ooc)

*the emperors could be subjected to change depending on storyline purposes.


End file.
